New Game Plus
by Amerika Knight
Summary: Because once is never quite enough. Experienced GamerTsuna.


**New Game Plus**

Disclaimer: Never mine.

Summary: Because once is never quite enough. Experienced GamerTsuna.

* * *

_Game: a form of play or sport, especially a competitive one played according to rules and decided by skill, strength, or luck._

_New Games Plus: to play a game once again, although with some addition benefits, such as retaining of either level, skills, experience depending on the game._

* * *

Tsuna blinked as the familiar sentence reappeared in front of him. He had just died in his sleep, an old (for the mafia) man of fifty-three having just retired from the reins of the strongest, most powerful and most peaceful era in the history of the underworld, until a stray bullet had clipped his heart.

He was a little sad to go, watching as his guardians cried and raged over the culprits but mostly he felt relieved to be back at the black vastness of the main menu. His old bones had been aching for a while with the need to return to the action and thrill of his younger years, but now he's ready for another attempt, as bittersweet as it was to meet people he so well again.

**Player [Tsuna] has died. Would Player [Tsuna] like to restart game?**

**Yes or No?**

Tsuna reached out a hand and tapped 'yes' watching as the words dissolved into the air and the black abyss melted into a soft blue light with orange screens appearing before him. One screen showing the basic options like 'load', 'resume' and 'edit character', but it was the final screen that drew his attention the most. It was a new addition that Tsuna had never seen in his previous runs. Usually he would just be returned to his room in the past at a random check point before Reborn came.

**Would Player [Tsuna] like to load Additional Content?**

**Yes or No?**

Tsuna give it some thought wondering if perhaps he should spice things up a little, before a rather devious thought crossed his mind and smirk appeared on his face. If any of his guardians or Reborn had been present, they would have taken the first mission out of the country. That particular smile was trouble, dark and sadistic. He tapped the 'yes' button.

**Additional Content Available: Choose One Option**

**Twomix: Player competes against an AI twin for position of Vongola Decimo. LOCKED {Mastery of Night Flames required.}**

**Symbiosis: Player gains a trait from a paranormal creature. Random trait. AVAILABLE**

**Swinging Pendulum: The Player starts the game fifty years in the past. AVAILABLE**

**Repercussions of a Wish: The player gains an extrasensory ability at random. AVAILABLE**

**Scorched: The Player has perfect control over flames at the beginning of story. AVAILABLE**

**Second Sight: The Player gains the ability to see the dead. AVAILABLE.**

**Kaitou Kid: The Player gains skill mastery over Disguise Skill and Pickpocket Skill. LOCKED {Reach 95 points in either Dexterity or Wisdom.}**

**Vigilante Tendency: The Player gains the ability to see all missions available at ay gain time. AVAILABLE.**

The rest of the screen simply held a long list of the word 'LOCKED'.

Tsuna thought over the options for a few minutes, pausing to consider the possibilities as well as the drawbacks to each.

As amusing as it would be to have **Symbiosis, **or** Repercussions of Wish **(and didn't that sound foreboding)and drive the Mafia crazy, the sporadic nature could cause a number of problems depending on what trait he gained and how he would need to train it. The possibly was great that he'd end up with something annoying and end up getting beat into the ground by Reborn, something that hadn't happened since his first couple of play through, didn't intend to go through again. As for **Swinging Pendulum**, there was a good chance he could erase himself from history if he wasn't careful where and what he did considering his experience dealing with time travel and how bad his luck was. But maybe on his next play through he'd try that.

Both **Scorched** and **Kaitou Kid** were rather redundant considering he had long gained mastery on both his flames and his pickpocket skills (he'd blame that entirely on having lived through stealing Hibari's box weapons, multiple times and having to escape the ensuring temper tantrums the other never seemed to grow out of). So there was no need to waste a chance to change the story line on something worthless.

Still, that left **Vigilante Tendency**, as the only other option available. Tsuna frowned thinking of how irritating it was to find enough missions for experience or having to double back after he discovered he left out a step in a side mission...

Reaching forward Tsuna tapped **Vigilante Tendency**.

**Would Player [Tsuna] like to load Additional Content: Vigilante Tendency?**

**Yes or No?**

This time there was no hesitation when he pressed on the** Yes **button. The screen vanished and another screen displaying options appeared before him.

**Would Player [Tsuna] like to change Game Settings?**

**Tap Setting to Change, or Press Apply to Begin Game.**

**Difficulty: NORMAL**

**Mini-Map: ON**

**Auto-Save: ON**

**Perma-Death: ON**

**Basic Tutorials: ON**

Tsuna frowned as once again, as he was surprised with another change in the game mechanics. Before there had been no options to turn off either perma-death, or the basic tutorials so he had to restart varies run through multiple times, and sit through the same guides explain the same set up numerous times because _he could not skip them_ something that was becoming more and more annoying the longer he played this game of life.

**Perma-Death: OFF**

**Basic Tutorials: OFF**

He pressed with more force than necessary, before pressing** Apply**. The soft blue surroundings melted into colors swirling and mixing until morphing into the shapes, first his bed, then his walls, and then the rest as he was dropped onto his chair at his desk with its mess of failed tests and scattered pencils. A few papers fell to the floor and the bookcase with its overstock of manga tilted rather dangerously but didn't fall.

But Tsuna paid either no mind waiting patiently as his own character profile appeared in front of him.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi, Level 1**

**HP 314/314**

**FP 504/504**

**Exp: 0/100 Next Lvl.**

**VIT: 48 STR: 58**

**DEX: 67 INT: 26**

**WIS: 88 LUK: 22**

**Skills:**

**67 Skills in Progress.**

**18 Skills Mastered.**

The base stats were higher than his last play, through he noticed running through his memories. Even though he didn't keep his level or even all the stat points from the end of the last game, his base stats were higher and he kept all skill progress. Thankfully. He would have dreaded having to sit through all those lessons on negotiation and etiquette.

"Tsu-kun! Dinner!" His mother called from downstairs.

Tsuna stood from the chair and sparing only a second to glance at his old familiar room (he'd clean it up later), and he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

His mother was standing at the stove turning over some more food, while he took a seat at the table waiting for his mother to finish up. He wasn't too hungry was content to wait for her to take a seat before he started eating.

Starting tomorrow, he'd need to start grinding if he wanted to be anything resembling decent when Reborn arrived in the future. Though how soon that would be couldn't be determined quite yet.

But he could be patient.

After all, he had all the time in the world.

* * *

Half way across the world, in a large mansion, hidden within the forests of Palermo, a young woman with a yellow flower crest on her cheek, jump up from her sleep. A strange feeling overcoming her.

It was like sand was falling through her fingers.

Something had changed.

* * *

_And thus the opening curtain had rose on another journey..._

* * *

**Author's Note**: The Gamer bug caught me. Well, that and I didn't expect so many people to like 'Game Start' so the plot line for that fanfic was incredibly shaky. So I had to scrap the plot, _three_ times. Sorry for anyone looking for an update on that one, probably would won't be able to do anything for that one until spring break. For this fanfiction, I intend to follow most game mechanics, such as inventory, side missions, main missions, fast travel, mini-maps, and secret missions and so on. I've noticed a trend in other stories similar to this either ignore or skip those trends. Hopefully this chapter didn't suck too much. (Grammar, what grammar?)


End file.
